


Irreverent

by solarismagnum



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarismagnum/pseuds/solarismagnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world may say "fuck you!" but Sigmund would rather fuck someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreverent

**Author's Note:**

> Fic has spoilers for the early game and hints of major things later on. I've thought for a long time that Sigmund knew what was going on in the Order of Chains, but decided to keep quiet about it until it became relevant.
> 
> Oops.

He had sinned. His very mission was blasphemy against the moon god himself, and the glyph in his chest pulsed with a foreboding power. For now, Sigmund was alive, and healing spells would have an effect on him once more.

But as the Liberation Force stood in the Chamber of Rites, listening to prayers from the aristos asking for their safe passage, Sigmund knew his time was running short. Veros was not a god Sigmund wished to respect any longer, though he would continue fighting under the guise of liberating the moon – his comrades did not need to be weighted down by his sins. Not yet.

There was one, however, who might follow him down the path. Sigmund was almost certain Edward would follow him anywhere, to the gates of Hell and beyond. For now, Edward did not need to fret over sins and blasphemy. Not eternal ones, anyway.

They were in one of the middle rows. Eugene was to Sigmund's left, Edward was to Sigmund's right. Eugene would say nothing, Sigmund was sure, and he slipped one hand out of his gauntlet and underneath Edward's tunic. There was a sharp intake of breath, which was met with a soothing crimson gaze. That was all Edward needed to stay silent.

Calloused fingers slid further beneath the brilliant blue cloth, seeking the rising erection Sigmund knew he would find there. Edward did his best to pretend to pay attention to the ceremony, though he couldn't help but lick his lips as Sigmund wrapped his fingers around him. There was not a peep from the taller swordsman, though Sigmund made a mental note to make Edward scream to the heavens the next chance they had. Moon god be damned.

There was such a small amount of space between them, but Sigmund slid his fingers up and down Edward's erection with expert care. Edward was doing his best not to fidget, and Eugene had glanced over once and quickly away in embarrassment. The children from Nolaan were distracting Capell and Aya from the ceremony as well as what Sigmund was doing, and Sigmund was taking advantage of the quick window of time that he had. A few well-timed squeezes and the right strokes soon had Edward shuddering beneath him, trying to remember how to breathe normally.

Sigmund gave him another glance – something between a promise and an apology. He slid his hand away from Edward's trousers, flicking off any liquid that remained before replacing his gauntlet. Edward was as forgiving and as eager as ever, and it was enough to cause a brief upward twitch of Sigmund's lips.

Whatever punishment Veros had in store for him, he wouldn't have to face it alone.


End file.
